


The Auld Triangle - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Irish Sarah Rogers, Irish Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, established bucky/tony, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: In which Steve owns a failing Irish bar and Bucky works at that bar and is also married to Tony and the latter two desperately want to bring the former one into their relationship...But this is Steve, Tony, and Bucky we're talking about. So they're idiots about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17
Collections: Iron Man Big Bang 2019/2020





	The Auld Triangle - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for betheflame's wonderful story "The Auld Triangle" (for the Iron Man BB 2020)

Story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841552

****

**Cover:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/87/zaLIZlKi_o.jpg)

**Chapter Headers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9e/e4/IRv9FYi9_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/fa/6ibNQQtq_o.jpg)

**Story Banner:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/08/l77zGnu2_o.jpg)

**Notes:**

**_Images:_ **

_Backgrounds Chapter Headers/Story Banner:_ [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/)

_everything else:_ Google Image Search, with no copyright infringement intended

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title/Names/Chapter Headers:_ [Rostock Kaligraph](https://www.dafont.com/rostock-kaligraph.font)

_Credits:_ [Satisfy](https://www.fontsquirrel.com/fonts/satisfy)

**That's it, my lovelies! And now please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!**


End file.
